


heels over head

by hedashearteyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke/Raven/Octavia friendship because I live for that, F/F, Klutzy!Clarke, Mysterious!Lexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, clexa college au, honestly she's very clumsy, meet ugly, this story is basically just clarke being awkward and somehow still getting the girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedashearteyes/pseuds/hedashearteyes
Summary: Clarke and Lexa don't meet under the best circumstances, and then they meet again and again, and it kind of gets worse every time.But girls who fail together stay together, right?!





	1. Emergency Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that's been rotting on my laptop for too long already. Hopefully weekly updates! Enjoy!

When life gets you down, sometimes there's only one thing that helps you up again: alcohol and friends. Yes, in that order.

And a little party never hurt nobody, right?

Well, that's what Clarke had always thought, just like the rest of the world, apparently.

Her beliefs were proven wrong on a chilly, very early Saturday morning (or very late Friday night, depending on the way your brain works), in early spring when she found herself in the ER of the nearest hospital with a minor head injury.

She didn't even really remember how it had happened.  
She had just wanted to use the restroom of the club she had been to with her friends to celebrate the end of their exam period for a bit, because alcohol always made her really need to pee.  
While she had been waiting for the door of one of the five stalls to open so she could relieve her bladder, she had walked over to the mirror hanging over the sink in the corner of the restroom to check her make up, and there had apparently been a puddle of some sorts. (What exactly said puddle had possibly consisted of she didn't really want to think about.)  
Clarke had been slightly tipsy already (just slightly, promise!), and a slightly (!) tipsy Clarke was a really (!) clumsy Clarke, and being uncoordinated and wobbly on your feet really doesn't go too well with slippery floors.

Long story short, she had slipped in the puddle, fell, and hit her head on the edge of the sink.  
Before she had figuratively and literally hit rock bottom (really, club bathroom floors aren't soft at all!), she at least had gotten a short glimpse of herself in the mirror to contently discover that her make up was still in place.  
That contempt, however, had only lasted for about 0.5 more seconds, until her head had hit something very hard and her vision had gotten black for a few moments.

Well, at least she was a good-looking emergency patient now.  
Apart from the unhealthy (duh) amount of blood that was still clinging to her head, of course. 

So, that's how she found herself in a crispy clean emergency room about 30 minutes later, after her two best friends Octavia and Raven (because apparently the other restroom visitors either had had too much booze or too less fucks to give to help her) had found her unconscious ass lying on the floor of the restroom, with a pool of water (hopefully!) around her legs and a pool of blood around her head, and had instantly called an ambulance.

They had already started examining her head on the way to the hospital and she had gotten stitches right after they had arrived there, and now the three girls were waiting for a nurse to bring them the paperwork they were told Clarke needed to fill out. 

Just when she started feeling herself drift off to sleep, after adjusting herself in the uncomfortable chair and wincing at every movement because her head hurt so much for way too long, the door to the ER was thrown open and a tall dirty blonde marched inside like she owned the place.

Clarke was about to scold her for being so damn loud around obviously hurt people when she caught sight of the slightly shorter, but still rather tall brunette that was trailing behind the blonde, and her breathing stopped for just a second there.

Heck, she was gorgeous.

The girl looked rather disheveled, with her long, wavy hair surrounding her precisely sculpted face with delicate features, her elaborate makeup slightly smudged and her fashionable clothes askew.  
She also sported a bloody nose, a split (very full) lip and knuckles that appeared to be broken.  
Oh, so she's a fighter, that one. Or an unprofessional boxer, maybe. You never know. Either way, damn. That's hot.  
And Clarke was nothing if not sarcastic, but she really meant it this time.

After everything that had happened between her and Finn and after their messy break up only months ago she wasn't exactly looking for a romantic partner right now, but she could still appreciate a fine-looking girl, right?  
And, a strictly physical relationship wouldn't hurt her either, would it?  
(Clarke knew that casual wasn't her thing at all, because she always placed her emotions where they didn't belong, but her rattled brain made her oblivious of that for a few blissful moments at least.)

Clarke's eyes were still glued to the stunning brunette when she and her fierce companion took a seat across from them.  
Noticing Clarke staring, the injured girl tilted her head slightly to the side (awww!) and mumbled an inaudible “Hi“.  
Clarke thought it was a hi, at least. She wasn't very good at lip-reading, even less so when said lips happened to be swollen from a probably well-placed fist blow. 

Clarke opted for a tiny smile and a barely-there lift of her left hand in returned greeting. Neither of them looked away after that, until the blonde next to the beautiful fighter girl loudly cleared her throat, glaring at Clarke so she quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

Raven and Octavia, both engrossed in their phones, didn't notice. Thank God. They never let Clarke live anything even only slightly embarrassing down.

***

It was a small mercy, but Clarke soon drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, and when she got woken up twenty minutes later by Raven and Octavia who finally had received Clarke's paperwork, the seats opposite from her were deserted and the brunette and her companions were gone.  
Clarke was too tired and cranky to think about it for long though. She just wanted to go home and get some decent sleep at last.

When she woke up the next morning, Clarke had already forgotten about the other girl again. She normally had a well-functioning brain, but even she couldn't remember people after a minor head trauma, no matter how pretty they were.

So, she forgot and went on with her life like before, if not for the dull ache in the back of her head reminding her not to drink ever again.  
(Not the next few days at least. She was still on pain medication, after all.)

Until, of course, they bumped into each other again. Quite literally.


	2. two worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously, they meet again. it goes wrong in all the right ways, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally!
> 
> (Weekly updates, my ass. It's not even monthly at this point)
> 
> I'm so sorry! I wanted to update so long ago, I even had almost all of this chapter written out already, but then I was travelling and then school started up again and then life sort of got in the way.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

About one week after smashing her head, Clarke had to go and visit the dreaded hospital again. Honestly, today she was more thankful than ever that she'd dropped out of med school after her first semester and decided to switch to an art history major because she so couldn't stand hospitals anymore.

 

Clarke had always been rather clumsy (if you couldn't tell after her restroom incident), and the past week she had mostly gotten away with blaming it on her rattled brain after its collision with first a sink and then a bathroom floor (and to be honest, that had indeed resulted in her being a little slower and a whole lot more dorky recently), but people who had known her before last Saturday weren't fooled at all.

But when she – very, very accidentally – had backed her car up into another – very, very expensive – car, she at least knew that none of her friends were well-off enough to even afford to order a full meal at a mildly expensive restaurant, let alone an _Audi,_ without sitting knee-deep in student loan afterward, so maybe, maybe she could get away with her sob-story about how she messed her brain up and how she would never, ever fully get back to normal.

Well, turned out she could, but it also turned out that she would have thanked all the gods she could think of if it had been anyone else descending the parked car than who actually turned out to be the owner of the car.

Because it was none other than hot fighter girl from the hospital, and there were a lot of thoughts to think for Clarke to choose from right now, but all she could think of was how much the girl's hotness factor had just spiked with her new-found knowledge of the badass car the brunette owned.

 

But, let's rewind a little. This is getting out of hand.

(Clarke really wasn't lying when she had said her brain wasn't at full capacity right now.)

 

So, Clarke had backed up. A little too fast and a little too far and, regrettably, a little into the front of, also regrettably, quite a fancy car with her rear. _Her car's_ rear, that is.

(Her own rear was capable of a lot of things, thank you very much, but it didn't have _that_ kind of lethal powers.)

 

And upon feeling (and probably hearing – oops) the impact, a pretty small, yet pretty seething (and pretty pretty, yes that too) brunette _goddess_ gracefully (also regrettably? Clarke wasn't so sure about that one yet) escaped her car and practically stomped (still gracefully though) to Clarke's driver seat's window and angrily tapped onto it. Or, tried to make it collapse in on itself with the sole use of her bandaged hand with perfectly manicured nails and the power of her deathly glare.

 

Clarke, on the other hand, was rather perplexed about the drastic turn her peaceful little doctor's visit had taken, so much so that she hadn't even thought about exiting her car and checking on the car and its possible occupants, like she normally would have. (Again, the head wound. It would take the blame and protect her pride.)

It took a little more banging on her car window to finally snap Clarke out of her haze and back into real life, but then she slowly rolled down her window and smiled sheepishly at the angry brunette.

''I'm so sorry. I'm usually a decent driver, but I recently had a concussion and haven't been on my best since then.''

 

For a moment, the woman looked like she didn't remember Clarke and would just shout at her and get it over with.

But then, her face lit up with recognition. ''Wait, I remember you from somewhere. Aren't you the bloody, I mean literally bloody blonde from the ER on Sunday?''

Clarke internally groaned and hid her face in her hands for a moment.

''Yes. Head wound, as I said.''  
''Sounds bad. Looked bad, too. But why the hell would you drive after that?''  
''I have an appointment today, and public transport is crap around here. As you probably know.''  
Lexa smiled wryly. ''Of course. But, you see, my car looks fine _right now_ but it could very well turn out to be damaged and it is exactly as expensive as you think to get an Audi fixed. So, it would have been really considerate to not drive when your head is all messed up. For your own health too. No offense, obviously.

Do you have insurance that covers car accidents that are, technically, your fault? I don't mean to be a bitch but I wouldn't really be elated paying for something that wasn't my fault at all.''

 

Honestly? Clarke had gotten the insurance her mother had recommended and had never bothered to find out what it covered. Oops.

''Well, I don't know to be honest. But you know what, how about I give you my number and you can call me if you detect any damage? We can sort the insurance stuff out then.''  
''Sounds fair to me. Would you want to have a look at the car first? Just so you know I won't trick you.''

  
Clarke swooned a little at that. She had just possibly damaged the woman's car and she was this considerate.  ~~What would she be like if I actually were on her good side?~~

''Yes, of course, sure.'' _Damn it, Clarke. Do you really have to get flustered_ now _? It was going so smoothly._

 

When Clarke got out of the car, she finally got to see the other woman in all her glory. She was wearing a _suit_ ( _damn_ ), had her chestnut hair propped up on her head in a neat bun and just looked so stunning backlit by the afternoon sun. _Damn it, Clarke, get it together!_

She might have forgotten about the brunette in all her post-head trauma haziness, but oh how she remembered now.

 

*

 

Clarke _tried_ inspecting the car, she really did, but with such a pretty woman so close to her, she forgot what she even was looking for.

''Looks fine to me.''  
And why was that damned woman looking at her like she knew exactly what kind of effect she had on her?

 

''Alright then. Can I just get your number real quick? You're gonna be late to your appointment.''  
Oh, right. The appointment.

 

After Clarke had typed her number into the woman's phone, she asked her to call her so she could have her number too. _For practical reasons only, of course._

 

''Thanks. I'm going to save your number now if that's alright; um...'' She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she still didn't know her stranger's name.

''Lexa''

  
''Thanks. Clarke.'' Clarke extended her hand.

''I know. You saved it in my contacts.'' Lexa smirked amusedly but shook the offered hand anyway.

 _God_ dammit _, Clarke._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't disappoint! I know it kind of sucks, especially the ending, but I just wanted to finish and finally get it out there as soon as possible.  
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be better and won't take as long!
> 
> Edit: AO3 messed my notes up; the second one on this chapter was originally posted to chapter one and I don't know how to fix it but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun!  
> What a cliffhanger :P
> 
> This is so much less serious than what I usually write. I hope you like it nevertheless. It's super fun for me to write at least haha  
> It's also my first ever multi-chapter story! Let's see how that goes :D


End file.
